La Sombra, el Demonio y la Princesa
by Rui Redfield
Summary: Una maldición ha caído sobre dos seres: un humilde erizo negro y un bella princesa humana. Los reinos humanos odian a los Mobianos, pero una vez que la princesa y el erizo unieran mas que sus corazones, todo empezó a cambiar. Pero detrás de toda la felicidad, un erizo azul planea poseer al erizo negro con lujuria cueste incluso una guerra.(Shadaria VS Sonadow)
1. El rico sufre lo de los pobres

**wow, LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA FUERA DE LO COMUN, PUES PONDRE EN JUEGO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SHADOW POR MARIA, SU HERMOSA PRINCESA, CONTRA SONIC, EL ERIZO MALVADO. MAS QUE NADA ESTA HISTORIA SURGIO POR MI CONFUSIION ENTRE SI ERA MEJOR EL SONADOW O EL SHADARIA. PERO PUES YA CADA QUIE TIENE SUS GUSTOS.**

 **DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES DE MI PARA USTEDES.**

 **LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA, SONIC TEAM Y EL MUNDO DE ARCHIE (HABLANDO POR SCOURGE).**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **El rico sufre lo de los pobres.**

Nevaba, la fría nieve caía sobre su pecho casi desnudo, y su pies estaban enterrados en las montañas absorbentes de nieve; sin embargo no dejaba de correr. Ella sabía muy bien que iba a morir, no había más remedio, después de todo ella había aceptado ser una bruja y haber usado un hechizó para curar a la esposa del rey.

-Que pedazos de mierda son- dijo con un gruñido al recordar que ella había usado un hechizo muy poderoso para curarla y ahora era la razón por la que la buscaban. Deseaban matarla por el solo hecho de ser una bruja. Unos fuertes latigazos se escucharon a lo lejos y acompañados de ellos el relinché de un gran grupo de caballos. Aceleró el pazo hasta darse cuenta que estaba llegando a la sima de una montaña. No tardaron demasiado en llegar los grupos de caballos armados con espadas, látigos y trinches. Pero no venían solos, junto a ellos venía una hermosa carroza con el rey y la reina dentro. Con espada en mano, bajo el rey y se le acercó; en un momento ella deseaba atacarlo, pero su brujería era pura y ella misma no podría perdonarse hacer algo realmente maligno, pues si una bruja pura cometía algo así, ardería en las llamas del infierno. Pensó en un hechizó de sueño pero estaba agotada y se sentía asustada, pues los ojos enormes y claros del rey la perforaban con un odio radiante.

-Su majestad, acabemos con esta bruja de una vez por todas.-gritó uno de los caballeros a la vez que batía un látigo ferozmente.

-Ella morirá como el monstruo que es, decapitada.-Dijo y todos los demás gritaron eufóricos.

En un intento desesperado intentó decir algo pero fue detenida por una bofetada del rey.

La reina miraba en shock aquellas horribles escenas.

-No se que es mas repugnante-comenzó a decir el rey.-¿Saber que le hiciste magia negra a mi esposa embarazada o ver tu cara asquerosa de perra?-Acto seguido tomó su espada en alto e intento clavarla en su cara. La joven en un acto de reflejo logró salvarse pero resbaló y se goleo la cabeza.

Los caballeros aprovecharon la oportunidad y clavaron sus espadas en brazos y piernas. La joven solo dio un grito desgarrador, el dolor era insoportable. El rey tomó una antorcha y la clavo en su rostro para dejarle la carne al rojo vivo.

Ya no podía sentir nada, estaba entrando en shock, buscó una mirada piadosa en alguno de los caballeros pero nadie la tenía, pero fue mas su impresión cuando miró hacia la carroza y diviso a al reina con una sonrisa placentera por verla en tal estado. El dolor, la desesperación y el llanto, pronto se convirtieron en odio; miró a la luna y pensó en alguna manera de vengarse. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y su voz de ser dulce se volvió demoníaca.

-¡La bruja va a atacar!-gritó el rey apartándose. Una sombra negra comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de la joven y poco a poco se levanto desprendiéndose de las espadas dando camino a chorros de sangre que a ella parecían no importarle.

-Humanos, ustedes son asquerosos al igual que las demás criaturas que osan decir que tiene capacidad para pensar.-dijo con voz diabólica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la reina.-Yo ya no viviré mas ni aquí ni en el cielo, si no en el infierno, pero… ¡no sere la única!- De pronto la enorme sombra que emanaba se abalanzó sobre los soldados y cuando esta los toco se pulverizaron. Al final solo quedo la reina y rey impactados; la reina comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-Talus!, vamos antes de que le haga daño a mi bebé.- Lloriqueo la reina a la vez que el rey comenzaba a retroceder pero la bruja ya estaba delante de el en un parpadeo. Sin pestañear levanto su espada para acabar con ella pero su cuerpo perdió el control y la espada terminó por atravesarle su propio abdomen. Su cuerpo calló sin movimiento a la fría nieve. La reina dio un alarido y un grito de miedo, sin pensar mucho bajo del carruaje y sintió como una mano hirviente la tomo. Su brazo comenzó a chamuscarse y dejaba ver una quemadura de tercer grado.

-Miserable sea tu vida de porquería humana. El dinero es lo único que te hace vivir. Te salve la vida a ti y a la criatura que llevas en tu interior y así es como me lo pagas. ¿Quién es la verdadera bruja? Siempre tratando a los demás como basura, mataste a millones de mujeres juzgándolas como brujas cuando no lo eran, pero ahora que estas frente a una real quiero que veas las consecuencias-Dijo y con un brusco golpe la derribó.

La reina cayó al suelo gimiendo. La bruja la giro dejándola boca arriba, le recorrió el vestido dejando ver sus piernas.

-Yo me encargaré que tu hija sufra lo que sufre un ser humilde y puro; nacerá en luna llena, el mismo día y momento en que otra criatura en circunstancias miserables nacerá; sufrirá todo el hambre que pase ese ser humilde, sentirá su dolor y cuando la muerte lo alcance, tu hija sucumbirá junto con él.-Terminado esto con sus filosas uñas dejo una marca sangrienta en cada una de las piernas de la reina. Esta chilló y la bruja iba a darle un golpe mas pero en un parpadeo la cabeza de la bruja salió desprendida de su cuerpo. Detrás suyo estaba el rey jadeando y con la espada en mano.

Meses después, la reina estaba a punto de dar a luz, ya era luna llena; todo el reino estaba cerrado, los caballeros buscaban a todas las mujeres humanas embarazadas y las llevaban a un aposento cálido, sin embargo, ninguna de las madres ya encontradas tenia la pinta de que daría a luz al dia siguiente.

-Mi rey ya hemos traído a todas las mujeres embarazadas.-Afirmó un caballero.

-Esto no tiene sentido, la bruja dijo que nacería mañana, pero ninguna esta en esa situación a menos que…

-¿Si mi rey?

-¡Traigas a todas las criaturas no humanas que estén embarazadas!

-Pero…Rey Talus, esas criaturas son repugnantes en este reino, además nunca han entrado al palacio a excepción de los reyes del otro reino.

-Es una orden, quiero ver a todas esas criaturas embarazadas aquí ahora mismo.

Los caballeros recorrieron el reino a toda prisa, hasta que encontraron a todas las criaturas embarazadas y la llevaron al palacio.

El rey analizó de una por una con desagrado, ya que en su reino a las criaturas así las trataban como basura o esclavos. Hasta que se detuvo con detenimiento en una eriza negra demacrada, estaba tirada en el piso jadeando de dolor.

-Su majestad, a esta la encontramos sola, su esposo la abandonó y tiene todas las características.-Le aseguró el caballero de la vez pasada.

-Rápido llévenla con mi esposa, si es cierta la maldición no podemos permitir que mi hija muera por las malas condiciones de la horrible criatura que dará a luz esta cosa.

Y sin cuidado alguno se llevaron al la eriza al cuarto de la reina, donde esta jadeaba y lloraba de dolor. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de sirvientas con mantas y agua, acostaron en el piso a la eriza y en menos de lo esperado ambas comenzaron a dar a luz. Sorprendido por lo que pasaba el rey miró como ambas madres daban a luz en el momento exacto, hacían los mismos movimientos y para su sorpresa, los dos recién nacidos lloraron al unísono. Las enfermeras tomaron a ambos, cortaron el cordón umbilical y los limpiaron.

La reina solo dio un suspiro de alegría al ver a su hija. Pero la eriza negra no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y murió minutos después de dar a luz. A nadie pareció importarle, ya que sacaron su cuerpo sin decir nada.

-¡Martha, mira que hermosa es nuestra María!, nació bien y esta sana.-Dijo el rey con la niña en sus brazos y acercándose a su esposa.

-Mi María, es hermosa, jamás creí que algo así existiría.-La reina atrapó en sus brazos a su bebé y sonrió.

-Su majestad.-Llamó una de las sirvientas. El rey se dio cuenta de para que era.-La madre de la criatura murió, ¿que haremos con él?-Dijo enseñándole al rey a un erizo negro con betas rojas en partes de su cuerpo, el cual descansaba en un sesto de sabanas llenas de sangre en el piso. El rey puso una mueca de asco al verlo, a pesar de ello se acercó y lo levantó.

-Esta cosa asquerosa de aquí no debe morir, pero no lo quiero dentro de mi reino y mucho menos cerca de mi María, ustedes críenlo como sirviente, pero que sea sano, no lo quiero enfermo. Pero que nunca entre a este castillo. Vivira en el establo con los puercos y vacas.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-Le preguntó a sus espaldas la reina con disgusto.

-Es inferior a mi hija, no merece un nombre, pero eso será, se llamara Shadow; es la sombra de mi hija pues no puede vivir sin el. Pero será solo eso, una sombra, la sombra de María.

Horas después, la reina falleció pues un extraño calor se apodero de su cuerpo y la consumió mientras nadie la miraba. El rey maldijo a la bruja y prometió proteger a su hija.

xxxx

Los años pasaron en el reino de la luna y María creció, se volvió una princesa muy hermosa, sus ojos azules como el agua resplandecían y captaban la mirada de todo aquel hombre que la mirará, su cabellera rubia era similar al oro y su cuerpo era sano y delgado. Sin embargo lo mas hermosa de ella había crecido en su interior pues a diferencia de sus padres, ella se había vuelto una persona muy amble y dulce, era amiga de todas las sirvientas e incluso las ayudaba a cocinar y a limpiar su cuarto. Pero nunca tenía permitido abandonar ese castillo ella sola, pues su padre la atemorizaba con historias de brujas malignas, le hablaba de los Mobianos y de como ellos no servían para nada más que para ser esclavos. Pero ella no pensaba así, pues había conocido al príncipe del otro reino llamado Sol, el príncipe Silver, un erizo plateado de ojos oro que venía una vez cada año con sus padres para negociar asuntos entre los reyes y evitar problemas, pues las criaturas como Silver eran conocidas como Mobianos y los humanos como su padre los despreciaban, pero el odio era reciproco. A pesar de ello, María quería conocerlos más de cerca y no solo por negocios, pues no veía diferencia alguna entre ellos y los Mobianos.

Pero durante esos años, en las caballerizas y establos del castillo, Shadow creció rodeado de tareas como sirviente pero sin entrar al castillo, las sirvientas, quienes lo criaron, le hablaban de lo hermoso que era el castillo por dentro y que ellas tenían habitaciones sencillas pero cómodas ahí mismo; pues a diferencia de ellas, Shadow siempre había vivido dentro del mismo establo con los cerdos. Razón por la que siempre olía mal y se bañaba con frecuencia en con agua de un pozo. Pues por alguna razón el rey no le permitía entrar al castillo, pero tampoco salir del los establos, no quería que estuviera en el pueblo ni que nadie lo viera. Pero lo peor para él era que algunas veces las sirvientas o el mismo rey lo trataban como si se tratase de un animal, y eso lo confundía, pues el jamás había visto otro ser como él, había crecido rodeado de humanos; a pesar de ello el no se sentía como un animal como lo eran los cerdos, vacas y toros con los que vivía. Recuerda como una vez un desconocido lo vio trabajando en las caballerizas y le gritó una serie de insultos, le lanzó trozos de pan, le silbó e incluso intentó colocarle un bozal. Ese día no hizo nada más que refugiarse en el establo hasta que se marchara aquel sujeto.

A pesar de ello Shadow no entendía nada, pues jamás se le enseño nada más que tareas del hogar, no sabía leer, contar, escribir, nada de historia, ni cultura; esas cosas solo eran para los humanos. Una vez cada mes, el Rey lo visitaba junto con un doctor y le realizaban un examen medico de pies a cabeza, lo median y pesaban. Pero eso no tenía ninguna impresión en Shadow, pues no sabía que era la medicina, por que lo analizaban y ni tenía permitido cuestionar al Rey de lo que le hacia.

Un día calló una terrible nevada y el Rey no le brindó importancia alguna pues estaba en una reunión con los burgueses la cual culminó en una fiesta real dentro del calido castillo. Las mas alta clase de la raza humana brindaba, bailaba y festejaban por el acercamiento del cumpleaños de la princesa María; la jovencita ya estaba próxima a cumplir dieciocho años, y como consecuencia tendría la oportunidad de escoger un caballero personal. Esa era una de las razones por la cual la mas alta clase estaba ahí reunida, pero otra de las razones era de la negociación del rey sobre la posible compra de tierras cercanas al reino del Sol.

-Rey Talus, te aseguro mi viejo amigo que no te arrepentirás para nada de adquirir esas tierras. Le dijo un hombre con una extensa barba castaña y cuerpo regordete.

-No veo nada especial que me llame la atención.- Respondió mientras se dirigía a una mesa con un gran bufete en sima.

-Talus, esas tierras tienen manantiales y posibles fuentes de oro. Imagínate cuantas riquezas podemos sacar de ese lugar. Es simplemente una gran oportunidad.-Intentó convencerlo el hombre. El rey solo se limitó a tomar un trozo de pollo entre sus dientes y devorarlo.- Piensa, si adquirimos esas tierras nos volveremos el reino mas poderoso.

-Escucha Gorgias, es impresionante ese lugar. Pero… esta cerca de el reino del Sol y ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas.- Dijo intentando darle un ultimátum a su amigo.

-Lo entiendo, pero eso no es tan grave. Si sería un riesgo si ya se hubiera llevado una guerra antes pero aún no ha sucedido ni sucederá. Además recuerda que no son más que animales.-A pesar de lo que dijo, Talus continuaba tragando aparentando no escuchar nada de lo que le decía. Georgias se molestó y se le ocurrió una forma de provocarlo.-Bueno mi viejo amigo, como no te interesa en lo mas minimo, tendré que ofrecerlo al Rey Ivo.

Talus soltó de sus manos su bocado y se volvió a Gorgias.

-¿Ivo?, ¿Acabas de mencionar el nombre de ese ingenuo?

-Así es. Creo que el no sabe nada aún, pero yo creo que si se llegará a enterar no dudaría en ir adquirir esas tierras.-Dijo en tono amenazador. Gorgias, desde siempre había resultado ser un gran genio en los negocios entre los reinos y siempre se veía muy bien beneficiado., pues siempre sus negocios terminaban en el éxito y pedía cosas increíbles a cambio de sus labores.

Por lo regular trabajaba para Talus, pero otras veces trabajaba para el rey Ivo. Ivo era un rey regordete, calvo y con un bigote muy peculiar; era el sobrino de Talus, primo de María, pero a pesar de ello Talus lo despreciaba por sus actitudes ingenuas y fanáticas por la alquimia y la herrería; a diferencia de Talus, él era mas amable con sus súbditos incluso con los Mobianos, pero de vez en cuando se aprovechaban de su nobleza para sacarle dinero en grandes cantidades. Por esta razón Talus lo despreciaba, lo consideraba un idiota con dinero.

-Tendría que ponerme ebrio para decir que no. Aceptó el negocio, solo dime cuando nos vamos.

-Por supuesto mi querido Talus.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Partimos mañana.

-Mmm… es un día antes del cumpleaños de María, pero supongo que no habrá problema si la dejo a cargo de las sirvientas. Entonces así será.

Mientras tanto, las sirvientas entraban y salían de la cocina con banquetes en manos. La música sonaba enérgica y todos reían y bailaban. A acepción de María, ella se mantuvo sentada en el trono mirando como todos se divertían, una que otra vez se acervan jóvenes para mirarla y saludarla, incluso la invitaban a bailar pero ella se reusaba. Cansada se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a las sirvientas a cocinar.

-Querida, deja que nosotras nos ocupemos tu tienes que ir a divertirte.-Le dijo una anciana sirvienta que preparaba una fresca ensalada.

-No lo se. Por alguna razón me siento muy desanimada. Además los chicos que vienen quieren que baile con ellos y no se si pueda seguirles el ritmo. No se bailar.-Dijo con algo de melancolía.

La anciana solo se extraño de esa actitud pues la joven por lo regular era muy activa y feliz.

-Mi niña María…-comenzó con ternura-tu nunca piensas en esas cosas. Lo más probable es que estés triste por algo. Además tú siempre has sabido bailar.

-No lo creo. No hay razón para estar triste. Menos que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y tendré mi caballero personal.-Dijo elevando el tono de voz e iluminando su rostro de felicidad.- Tienes razón. Deja salgo y voy a bailar y comer de tus deliciosos banquetes.

-Me parece perfecto.

La princesa abandonó la cocina y se paró en la zona de baile; de inmediato varios chicos se le acercaron para bailar con ella. Comenzó a bailar con uno que jamás había visto en su vida pero le pareció tierno por sus enormes orejas que se expandían en su cabeza. A pesar de todo, sentía una extraña depresión en su interior, su felicidad estaba combinada con tristeza, pero no sabía como era eso posible. Además comenzaba a sentir algo de frió, un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a pasar por sus manos y piernas, comenzó a perder la coordinación en el baile que realizaba. Minutos mas tarde, cambio de pareja pero al momento de hacer contacto con el chico, este la soltó asustado.

-Princesa, esta usted helada.-Dijo el joven.

María no escucho nada y se derrumbó en el piso. El chico pidió ayuda y rápidamente todo el mundo estaba agrupado a su alrededor. El rey fue de los últimos en llegar.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi hija?- pregunto desesperando abriéndose paso entre la gente. Se inclino para levantarla.

-¡Majestad espere!- gritó un ciudadano, a la vez que hacia que el rey se detuviera.

-¡Doctor!- dijo el rey dándose cuenta de su presencia.-¿Qué le sucede a mi hija? ¿Por que esta helada?-Preguntó desesperado y agitando al doctor. Este lo obligó a soltarlo y se colocó la mano sobre la niña.

-Hipotermia...

-¿Pero como?, ella no ha estado expuesta al frío, no ha salido en todo el día.

-Su cuerpo esta entrando en shock...

-¡Traigan agua caliente y sabanas!- gritó el rey mas desesperado que antes.

-¡No!, eso solo va a matarla. No podemos calentar su cuerpo así de repente.

Todos los demás solo estaban asustados, unos murmuraban plegarias y otras simplemente susurraban cosas inentendibles.

El doctor pensó unos segundos antes de levantarse de golpe y mirar al rey directamente.

-¿Dónde esta él?- le preguntó en un susurro.

El rey por un segundo no entendió a que se refería, pero después lo recordó y puso una cara de confusión, se levantó y corrió a las afueras del castillo.

Xxxx

La tormenta era muy fuerte. La nieve se había acumulado en todas partes menos en el establo mediano. Shadow había decidido llevar a todos los animales ahí, pero el espacio no era suficiente y no cabían todos. Corrió durante minutos en la nieve fría buscando hasta al mas mínimo huevo para ponerlo a salvo. Tuvo que meter a las gallinas en el cuarto de herramientas junto con un par de puercos. Al parecer todos los animales estaban a salvo. Pero Shadow había estado mucho tiempo en la nieve y su ropa no lo abrigaba demasiado, ni siquiera su pelaje blanco que tenía en su pecho lo calentaba. Finalmente decidió meterse en un viejo saco para agarrar calor, intentó acurrucarse, pero el frío no se alejaba. Desde ahí escuchaba como los humanos se divertían en la fiesta. Por alguna razón sintió mucha tristeza, pues jamás lo habían invitado; pero lo que mas le deprimía era que nadie se había preocupado por ir a ayudarle con la nieve y los animales. Tal vez si alguien se hubiera preocupado por él no estaría en ese saco congelándose, y tal vez estaría dentro en el baile… "Pero no se bailar" pensó y eso lo deprimió. Que ridículo se sentía pensando en eso, dejo escapar una risa forzada y cerró los ojos.

Minutos más tarde comenzó a sentir sus extremidades adormiladas. Se puso de pie y perdió la coordinación y cayó a la fría nieve. Todo se tornó oscuro y, en lo que pareció para él un segundo, unos brazos lo estaban levantando con cuidado y llevándolo a alguna parte.

Xxx

-Necesito que me traigan agua y ropa, pero nada mas caliente de lo normal pero ni tan tibió.-Ordenó el doctor mientras recostaba en una cama a la princesa María. –No muevan a ninguno de los dos de manera brusca o pueden causarle daños.

El rey miraba impaciente como el doctor desarrollaba su trabajo con profesionalismo, pero le inquietaba ver a Shadow acostado en un grupo de sabanas solo a unos metros de María. Sintió odio por dentro.

-Si no hubiera sido por que esa tonta cosa se enfermó, María no estaría sufriendo.

-De hecho su majestad, primero voy a atenderlo a él. Esta realmente mal.-El doctor colocó agua tibia en la frente de Shadow, envolvió sus extremidades con varias mantas, le quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y le colocó sabanas calientes. Acto seguido le tomo la presión y la temperatura.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar en recuperarse?- preguntó Talus.

-Debemos dejar que ambos reposen.-El doctor se percató de una mueca de desagrado del rey.-Si de verdad quiere que su hija este mejor no saque al erizo hasta que mejoré.

-¿De verdad es necesario que estén en la misma habitación?, puedo dejarle una habitación con una de las sirvientas.-Sugirió con mala gana.

-Su majestad, me es de mucha importancia notar los cambios entre ambos, para ellos necesito que estén cerca el uno del otro. Además la temperatura en esta habitación la he adecuado para que ambos se recuperen, afuera el clima no es mas favorable.

Talus lo pensó por un momento y no tuvo más opción que obedecer al doctor. El doctor se acercó al erizo y lo reviso; su respiración esta mas calmada, pero sus parpados aún temblaban, sin embargo ya estaba recuperando la temperatura. El doctor, era una de las únicas personas que conocía de la maldición de la princesa, ya que el era el doctor personal de ambos y era la primera vez que uno de ellos se enfermaba de algo tan peligroso.

-Tan pronto como amanezca, denle un baño a ambos con agua caliente y aliméntenlos con comida en estado semilíquido, de recomendación caldos sin carne roja.

-Doctor…-le llamó una de las sirvientas.-La tormenta esta por empeorar, ya casi todos los demás invitados se han retirado.

-El doctor se quedará aquí hasta mañana.-Aseguró Talus y en un instante las enfermeras ya estaban preparándole una cálida habitación.

Más tarde, Talus ordenó a las sirvientas vigilar a la princesa, pero el doctor sugirió que no era necesario, los medicamentos que le había brindado a ambos los mantendría sanos por la noche. Finalmente convencido, el rey se marchó a despedir a los últimos invitados, incluido Gorgias, dando fin así a su pesada noche.

CONTINUARA...

 **ESPERO Y LES VAYA GUSTANDO. EN CUANTO PUEDA LES TRAIGO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS. LES PIDO REVIEWS PARA MEJORAR. GRACIAS.**


	2. El demonio azul

**AQUI MI SEGUNDO CAP. EN ESTE CAP ABARCARÉ LA PERSPECTIVA DE MAS PERSONAJES.**

 **DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES DE MI PARA USTEDES.**

 **LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA, SONIC TEAM Y EL MUNDO DE ARCHIE (HABLANDO POR SCOURGE).**

Capitulo dos

El demonio azul

El frío no era lo peor de la situación, lo peor era la claustrofóbica habitación donde los tenían; acomodados en filas y de rodillas en el piso, un grupo de jóvenes tanto humanos como mobianos, veían con terror como se paseaban frente a ellos aquellas dos figuras que tanta tortura les habían provocado. Posaban sus frías miradas sobre ellos como si se trataran de objetos de los cuales que escoger.

-No, muy vieja. No, muy delgada, y este niño es un asco… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué no han hecho nada por estar en forma?-Preguntó furioso un erizo azul mientras les gritaba a los jóvenes prisioneros.- Ha este paso ya nadie va a querer hacer negocios con nuestra compañía, con esta basura ni un perro querría acostarse.-Sin importarle escupió a uno de los jóvenes mobianos.

-Sonic, entiendo que están en mal estado pero debemos considerar darles algo mas de alimento o comida.-Sugirió temerosamente su compañero.

-¡Knuckles! Mi querido camarada.- Sonic lo tomó del brazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Knuckles solo se puso nervioso.- Estos niños tienen mas de lo que merecen, además cada uno de ellos nos costo algo.

-Lo se, pero…los clientes se han quejado de su mal olor.

-¿Mal olor?, ¿No serán ellos los que huelen a mierda?

Knuckles se soltó de su compañero y apartó la mirada.

-Ayer murió una jovencita por desnutrición-comenzó a decir, en su voz se escuchaba algo de culpa.- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Sonic?

El erizo frunció el ceño pero una extraña sonrisa, que podría parecer comprensible, se pintó en su rostro.

-Si, por supuesto que lose.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a knuckles. Ya llevaban varios años con el negoció. Era justo como decía Sonic, les había costado; les había costado secuestrar niños mientras nadie los veía, comprar esclavos o sirvientes con fraudes, adoptar críos huérfanos que llegaban alegres a ese infierno en busca de una familia. Y, ¿De que era su negoció? Era lo que unos llamarían placer para todos mientras que otros lo llamarían como prostitución infantil. Simplemente era un infierno, en el cual knuckles se había involucrado en busca de buena ganancia para mantener sana a su hermana Tikal; nadie quiso darle trabajo en el reino del Sol ni en el reino Luna, el motivo fue que Tikal sufría de sonambulismo y consideraban eso como un síntoma de brujería, dejándole una fama de bruja. Entonces fue como no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a trabajar con la empresa de Sonic.

Pero esto ya era demasiado, ver como cada día esos jóvenes eran abusados por hombres y mujeres desconsiderados era terrible, pero era peor ver el trato inhumano que les daban sus secuestradores: Sonic y su mano derecha Scourge.

Pero escuchar un poco de comprensión en Sonic lo emocionó un poco; era posible que considerase darles un trato un poco mas digno.

-¿De verdad lo sabes?-preguntó elevando la voz con notable emoción.

-Claro. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de esto antes?-Con un movimiento rápido chasqueó los dedos y señaló a los jóvenes.- Es momento de tirar la basura.

-¿Qué?-Se le heló el corazón.

-Los mas viejos, delgados y feos serán asesinados mañana.- El salón se llenó de gritos, aullidos y suplicas; nadie quería morir. Sonic dejo escapar una horrible carcajada y todos se paralizaron.- Vaya niños tan idiotas. No se preocupen, antes de matarlos les daremos su última noche de placer…

-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN LOCO ESTUPIDO!- le gritó un pequeño gato. Sonic lo tomó del cuello y lo miró a los ojos.-Anda, mátame ahora para no tener que soportar tu pene asqueroso rosarme de nuevo.- Y le escupió en la cara.- ¡MATAME AHORA IDIOTA!

El erizo de inmediato le golpeo sin piedad alguna hasta dejarlo sangrante en el piso. El chico intentó levantarse pero sin darse cuenta Sonic ya estaba levantándolo con violencia.

-Kncukcles. Lleva a su celda a cada una de estas basuras. Scourge y yo nos encargaremos que este crió de verdad deseé la muerte.

Knuckles no hizo nada. Solo se quedó mirando como jaloneaba al chico y lo llevaba a un cuarto para los clientes, segundos después un erizo verde entró a la habitación riéndose como maniático.

"Esto va mas mas alla de un infierno, es algo imposible de describir" pensó el equidna. Miró a los desafortunados jóvenes que ya estaban acomodándose en sus celdas. Muchos lloraban y se abrazaban a si mismos, pero otros se lavaban con rapidez el rostro e intentaban lucir lo mejor posible. Knuckles se mordió el labio inferior y decidió salir de ahí. En cuanto dio un paso un grupo de gemidos dolorosos surgieron del lugar donde estaba el pobre chico con sus secuestradores.

-SUFRE COMO LA PORQUERIA QUE ERES.- Escucho gritar entre gemidos al erizo verde.

-Siéntete afortunado de morir ante nosotros.-Ese sin duda fue el maniático de Sonic.

Los gemidos del chico pronto se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores. Varios de los otros chicos entraron en llanto. Knuckes cerró los ojos con fuerza como si por obra de magia al abrirlos todo desaparecería; los gritos se volvieron delirios y pronto el silencio fue total.

Sin saber como ni cuanto tiempo pasó, ya estaba caminando con paso firme hacia su casa. Hacia frio, pero su en su mente no podía dejar de escuchar los gritos del chico. Al llegar a su casa Tikal lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. Los ojos inocentes de su hermana lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? , ¿Cortaron mucha leña como siempre?-preguntó con alegría.

Por supuesto que Tikal pensaba que su hermano era un leñador; Knuckles jamás le diría la verdad. Tikal nunca le perdonaría lo que ha hecho con esos jóvenes, pero sobre todo lo que no ha hecho por ellos.

-De maravilla como siempre.- "Cada vez es peor"-Incluso creo que toda va a mejorar.-"Mejorara pero para los pervertidos de mierda". -Sonic se ha vuelto mas comprensible- "Es sin dunda un monstruo".

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso.-La chica le enseñó a su hermano una carta.- Llegó esta mañana.- Knuckles la tomó; era una carta sellada por el reino del Sol.- El cartero me dijo que era para el hombre de la casa, así que es obvio que es para ti.

-Que extraño, ¿de que puede tratarse esta vez?-dijo mientras abría el sobre. La carta era elegante y la letra era hermosa.

"Para quien ose leer esta honorable carta:

El príncipe Silver, gran figura de nuestro reino, ha sido invitado por el rey Talus como testigo de la elección del caballero real de su hija, la princesa María. Es de esta manera que se le ha solicitado como defensa en publico; puede aún preverse algunos malentendidos entre nuestro príncipe y el de la Luna. Su presencia representa seguridad para nuestro príncipe ante cualquier conflicto inesperado. Se le ha llamado por sus capacidades y talentos. Mañana pase a registrar su nombre con el mensajero real.

Firma el consejero real: Miles prower."

Vaya que ironía, el sintiéndose un sin vergüenza y ahora el gran príncipe lo estaba solicitando para que lo cuidase.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Al parecer va a ver un evento muy importante en el reino Luna y el príncipe Silver nos ha solicitado ir a como sus guardaespaldas en cubierto.

La chica sonrió orgullosa y le brindó un beso en la mejilla. Sin decir mas se marchó, dejando al mayor solo con sus pensamientos. Por varias horas estuvo reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese día, hasta que una idea muy loca se le metió a su cabezota roja.

"Y si el príncipe se da cuenta de lo útil que soy como guardaespaldas y decide darme un trabajo en el palacio, ya no tendría que ver mas a Sonic ni soportar al asqueroso de Scourge."

Si la idea era delirante y muy repentina pero no por nada imposible. Pero para demostrarle al príncipe su utilidad debía sobresalir ese día. Pero…¿Cómo lograría un equidna llamar la atención del príncipe?, pero aun peor, ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo para que el príncipe lo considerará para darle trabajo en el palacio?

Knuckles se dejo caer en el piso, abatido por sus pensamientos.

Xxxx

-Avalon, Miacahia, Nolan, Peter, Sugar y Cataline.- Mencionó Scourge mientras los jóvenes llamados se acomodaban contra una pared con los brazos amarrados.- Recuerden algo muy importante, nosotros les dimos un hogar, comida y seguridad…y que hicieron ustedes a cambio…nada, solo llorar y quejarse.-Y sin demostrar piedad comenzó a cortarles el cuello a cada uno de ellos, dejando una fila de cadáveres bañados en sangre.-Muy bien… siguientes.-Llamó con serenidad como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado; varios hombres musculosos acercaron a la fuerza a los siguientes chicos que serían asesinados.

Sentado y cruzado de brazos, Sonic miraba como su compañero se divertía con sus actos de carnicería. Un poco fastidiado salió de aquel salón. Encontró a Knuckles avisando a sus clientes que ese día no iba a ver servicio. Sonic se paró detrás de él y esperó a que todos se marcharan.

-¿Sucede algo Sonic?- preguntó notando la mirada del erizo sobre él como una enorme roca.

-Es solo que te he notado algo nervioso. ¿Tramas algo mi querido camarada?-Sonic posó sus dedos en el hombro de Knuckles y le brindó una caricia seductora. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle hasta el mas mínimo rincón. Pero no se movió, eso es lo que esperaría Sonic.

-Claro que no, pero te tengo noticias.-"Rápido piensa en cualquier cosa".-¿No has revisado tu correo?-Sonic apartó las manos de su "camarada".

-Si, recibí una serie de cartas pero no las he abierto.-La curiosidad en su voz fue señal de que lo dejaría en paz.

-Pues deberías darles una leída. Nuestro príncipe esta recopilando jóvenes para…-Sin saber cuando un puño se estrelló en su mejilla derribándolo en el suelo.- ¿Pero que?

-Ese idiota frente de hierba no es mi príncipe.-Gritó con una notable furia. Con violencia puso de pie al equidna y dejó que se apartara un poco.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Knuckles pensó en gritarle o tirarle un golpe pero eso solo sería el mas grande error que podría cometer. Mas relajado lo encaró.

-Quiere que vayan los jóvenes hombres para ser sus protectores. La princesa de la Luna esta por escoger a su caballero y es de importancia la presencia de varios reyes para ser testigos.

-Eso es…-Sonic reflexionó un poco.-es una buena oportunidad. Puedo ir y echarle un vistazo a la "mercancía" y seleccionar cuales adquirir. Me parece perfecto.-Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero.-Eres brillante. Solo imagínate lo que podemos conseguir ahí; si es un acto real todo el mundo asistirá y estará ocupado en el espectáculo, mientras descuidan a las joyas que tanto me gustan.-Dijo y se remojó los labios con su lengua de una manera muy seductora.- Cerraremos el negocio para prepararnos.

CONTINUARA...

 **ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO CON EL SOLO FIN DE QUE PASEN UN BUEN RATO... GRACIAS POR LEER =)**

 **ESPERO Y LES VAYA GUSTANDO. EN CUANTO PUEDA LES TRAIGO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS.**


	3. Dorado y Escarlata

**YOLO... HOLA, AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAP. CLARO, INTENTO ESCRIBIR LO MEJOR Y MAS ENTENDIBLE POSIBLE, PERO UNO QUE OTRO ERROS SE ME HA DE ESCAPAR...**

 **DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES DE MI PARA USTEDES.**

 **LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA, SONIC TEAM Y EL MUNDO DE ARCHIE (HABLANDO POR SCOURGE).**

Capitulo 3

Dorado y escarlata.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, aún no salía el sol por completo por lo que mi habitación aun estaba un poco en penumbra. Lo primero que sentí fue la suavidad de mi cama, no recuerdo como llegue a ella si lo último que sucedió fue que estaba bailando con un chico en la fiesta. Siento mi cuerpo algo pesado y adolorido, a pesar de ello decido ponerme de pie. Mi pecho me dolía con cada respiración y aún sentía un frío inmenso pero no soportaba estar encerrada en mi habitación sin saber que me pasó. Un profundo suspiró se escuchó a un lado de mi. Al voltearme me encontré con una pequeña cama, pero lo que sorprendió fue la criatura negra que la ocupaba.

El sol comenzó a salir un poco más, hasta dejar iluminada por completa la habitación. Me acerque mas a la cama; era un Mobiano, pero muy raro (bueno, para mí era raro ya que no había conocido a ningún otro Mobiano más que al príncipe Silver, sus padres y a la princesa Blaze del reino de las esmeralds). Este era negro y con marcas rojas. Curiosa me acerque más para verlo mejor. Estaba temblando un poco y respiraba pesadamente. De alguna manera me recordaba a como me sentía yo en ese momento; con mucho frío. Sin despertarse se movió y accidentalmente tiró sus cobijas. De inmediato me agache para recogérselas; cuando lo iba a cobijar me di cuenta de lo pequeño e indefenso que se veía, no sentía lastima por él, sino que me causaba algo distinto. Antes de volverlo a cobijar mire su cuerpo desnudo, tenía un grupo alborotado de pelos blancos en su pecho. No me di cuenta en que momento pero ya estaba tocando sus bellos blancos; eran muy suaves y se elevaban al ritmo de sus respiración. Deslicé mi mano hasta llegar a su rostro. No era para nada un monstruo como mi padre solía contarme de los Mobianos, pero si era la primera vez que tocaba uno. Era muy lindo, y su cuerpo era hermoso. Comencé a acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza. Pronto mis manos se concentraron en las puntiagudas orejas que tenía; me gustaba tocarlas por su suavidad y por lo bonitas que eran.

-¿Qué…estas haciendo?

Me quede inmóvil. Volteé y descubrí unos ojos sangre mirándome. De inmediato solté sus orejas y me aparté.

-Lo…lo siento.-Me disculpe muy avergonzada de que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Eres una…bruja?

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué?!-grite enfadada.-¡No!

Lo miré enfadada, el Mobiano solo se incorporó adolorido y no apartó sus ojos escarlatas de mí. Sentí como sus ojos exploraban cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Su mirada era hermosamente serena, pero llena de confusión.

-Eso me alegra.- Respondió. Sus dientes eran blancos y tenía unos cuantos colmillos, pero esa no era razón para considerarlo un animal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en la cama, muy cerca de él.

-Que si no eres una bruja, entonces eres un ángel.

Me sonrojé y comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-Solo los ángeles poseen una belleza tan sorprendente…

-Yo no soy un ángel.-Le sonreí y comencé a tocarle su mano.- Soy María, la princesa del reino de la Luna.

-Una princesa, eso si que es raro. Yo soy Shadow.

-Es un placer Shadow.

-Yo creí que solo existía el amo Talus.-Su voz tan suave que escucharlo era una caricia para mí. Me acerque un poco mas él hasta sentir como mi brazo rosaba sus bellos blancos.

-Talus, él es mi padre… espera ¿Lo conoces?

-Desde que tengo memoria. El me cuida y me ha dado un hogar en las caballerizas y corrales y…- Pronto sus ojos cambiaron de curiosos a miedo.-¿Dónde estoy?

-Pues en mi cuarto, tontito.

-No puedo entrar al castillo, nunca debo hacerlo.

Comenzó a levantarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió y cayó sobre mi. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y sentía su aliento rozarme mis labios. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. Su mirada y la mía estaban fusionadas. Pase mis manos por su espalda, sentí como se sobresaltó cuando lo toque, pero yo lo ignoré y continúe acariciándolo. Deslicé mis manos hasta su cintura y sentí su pequeña colita. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y…

-Prin..Princesa…-Escuché que dijo.-No entiendo. ¿Va a ayudarme? O ¿Qué?-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en la voz.

¿De verdad no estaba sintiendo nada? Era más que obvio que yo lo deseaba, pero él era muy vacio. Lo recosté nuevamente en la cama con cuidado y me levante.

-Shadow. ¿Quien eres y por que estas aquí?-Lo cuestioné perdiendo la emoción que me había provocado su cercanía.

-Pues ya se lo dije Princesa. Soy Shadow, el que vive en las caballerizas del reino y no se como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que tenía mucho frío y me desmaye.

-Que extraño yo también me desmaye por el frío…pero sigo sin entender como un Mobiano logró entrar a mi habitación.

-¿Mobiano?, ¿Qué es un Mobiano?, si se trata de alguna clase de comida no la conozco.-Dijo mas confundido que antes.

-¡Pero si tú eres un Mobiano!- Eso lo confundió mas y noté como sus orejas se levantaron mas como si quisiera escuchar una explicación.- Ya sabes, animales antropomórficos que son tan listos como para gobernar y crear reinos.

-¿Me acaba de llamar animal?- Preguntó algo molesto.

-No… bueno no lo se. Yo nunca había tratado con un Mobiano. Ellos nos odian; odian a los humanos.

Shadow me miró nuevamente y puso su mano sobre mis pechos. De inmediato le di una bofetada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le grite.

-¿Por qué me golpeó?- Preguntó asustado y se toco su rostro. Noté una muy transparente lagrima en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que por que? Acabas de tocarme mis…

-Pero creí que era algo normal con usted.

-¿Por qué eso sería algo normal?-"Este chico esta supero loco".

-Por que tu hace un momento estabas tocándome todo mi cuerpo y pensé que era algún tipo de saludo.

Fue entonces cuando me si cuenta de lo injusta que había sido; yo acababa tocarlo sin su permiso y él no se enojo. Pero lo extraño era como se lo tomaba. Pareciese que no supiera nada de la vida.

-Lo lamento Shadow.-Me incliné y le bese la mejilla con la marca de mi mano. Ese beso lo sentí tan especial, pero él solo me miró como un cachorrito confundido.

-¿Acabas de llenarme de baba?

Xxxx

Horas mas tarde las sirvientas entraron y se llevaron a Shadow para darle un baño. María buscó a Talus para interrogarlo sobre el joven Mobiano, pero le notificaron que se había marchado por asuntos de tierras y negocios. Shadow y María habían platicado mucho, pero la princesa estaba intrigada de cómo su hermoso erizo no entendía ni siquiera que era un beso, pareciese como si hubiera pasado toda su vida encerrado (casi como ella pero peor). El medicó le brindo un cóctel de medicamentos a Shadow y le ordenó que fuera a tomar un poco de sol en el establo.

Una vez en el establo Shadow comenzó a limpiar a sus animales, empezando por el toro; Minotauro era su nombre, y él le había agarrado un cariño a ese animal. Por alguna extraña razón aquella bestia tan imponente, fuerte y violenta, se comportaba con él de una manera mansa y amigable, esta fue la razón por la que el erizo le daba atención especial. Sin embargo el pobre Minotauro era considerado por el rey un perfecto instrumento para eventos o duelos a muerte. Nunca lo habían llamado, pero eso no aseguraba que no le pasaría.

Justo cuando termino de limpiar al animal, un hombre entró y lo apartó con violencia; era un sujeto que nunca había visto antes, pero por como lucia era de suponerse de que se trataba de un miembro del coliseo. "Oh no. Estos malditos quieres llevárselo". Y efectivamente así fue, ignorando la presencia del erizo negro ataron al Minotauro y se lo llevaron. El toro se defendió con una serie de patadas pero fue inútil cuando una cuerda lo tomó por sorpresa y lo derribó. Shadow solo pudo ver como se despedía su amigo con una mirada llena de tristeza antes de que se lo llevarán fuera del castillo, a un lugar donde su destino no sería mas que sufrimiento.

A pesar de lo que acaba de pasar, se recostó sobre un pajal. Se sentía extraño, aquella chica lo había tocado de una manera extraña, le había echo sentir excitación y ganas de hacer cosas raras con ella, pero… ¿Quién demonios le dio el permiso de tocarlo? Puede que sea un sirviente, pero no puede llegar y tocarlo así. Al principio pensó que era un tipo de saludo de la realeza, pero esa idea la descartó cuando ella lo golpeo por tocarla. Pero lo mas extraño fue cuando lo llenó de babas en su mejilla, ¿Eso si sería una clase de saludo?

"Sin embargo, todo lo que me hizo, incluso llenarme de baba y tocar mi cuerpo me gustó. No por que me excitara, si no por que me hizo sentir diferente…no se, tal vez especial."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y alejó esos pensamientos. Jamás un sirviente como él sería especial y mucho menos para la princesa. Pero el quería verla de nuevo. Era lo mas hermoso que había visto desde que nació; la melena de oro que tenía olía a frutas, su piel era deliciosamente suave (incluso mas que la cama que despertó ese día), sus dientes perfectos y blancos como porcelana, poseía unos labios carnosos, pero sobre todo lo que le llamó la atención en cuanto despertó fueron aquellas esferas zafiro que destellaban de ternura y… deseo. Era simplemente perfecta. Y esa era la principal razón por la cual se preguntaba por que se interesaría en una basura como él. ¿Mobiano? Ella le dijo que esa era su especie, algo así como un animal pensante…ANIMAL. Esa palabra le molestaba en todos los sentidos cuando iba dirigida hacía él. No es que denigrara a los animales, pero él no era un animal y punto.

Dejó de pensar por varios minutos en la chica y recordó al Minotauro. No quería que sufriera pero no podía hacer nada por él ahí en el establo….a menos que… "¿Qué pasaría si me salgo por unos minutos y logró dejar en libertad al pobre toro?" Una clara locura, pero no imposible. "Además, si lo hago tal vez pueda volver a ver a María" Estaba decidido entonces. No lo haría ese día, si no al siguiente, cuando todo mundo este distraído en la presentación del evento. Entonces ahí entrara y lo sacará. Por supuesto, de paso le echará un vistazo a María y sin molestar a nadie volvería al establo con los puercos. "Fácil, ¿no?" dijo para si mismo convencido de lo contrarío. Se echó en un pajar, suspiró y dejó entrar a su mente a la princesa una vez mas.

CONTINUARA...

 **SI, MARIA ES UNA VIOLADORA DE PRIMERA...**

 **ESPERO Y LES VAYA GUSTANDO. EN CUANTO PUEDA LES TRAIGO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS.**


	4. Un evento para cuatro

_**Hi! Después de mucho pues me he decidido a subir un nuevo cap. Vayan por golosinas y disfrutenlo.**_

 ** _Los personajes son propiedad de SEGA._**

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Un evento para cuatro.**_

-Agh…- Ese maldito vestido me estaba matando. Es increíble que no me rompiera nada. Mis sirvientas me colocaron mi enorme vestido y me lo ajustaron tanto que sentía como mis pechos sobresalían como dos jamones. Quise acomodarlos pero mi dama de compañía me sugirió no hacerlo, después de todo ese día miles de hombres iban a luchar por ser mi caballero y debían tener una estimulación por parte de la princesa (esa maldita estimulación eran mis pechos…que inmoral).

Momentos después me encontré con el príncipe Silver y la princesa Blaze. Ambos se lanzaban miradas coquetas; Silver le susurraba cosas a la princesa y esta se estremecía con cada una de sus palabras. Por alguna razón ese ingenuo erizo negro regresó a mi mente; recordé como se sentía estrechar su cuerpo contra el mío, como hubiera deseado llegar a más. Baje de mis fantasías cuando me percate que mi presencia era una molestia para los dos príncipes.

-Es un gusto que hayan venido para la elección de mi caballero. Son mas que los mejores testigos para este evento tan significativo para mi.- Dije con amabilidad y estrechando la mano de ambos.

Ambos me analizaron de pies a cabeza; el príncipe Silver detuvo su mirada un momento fugaz en mis pechos y la apartó avergonzado. Al parecer Blaze también se percató de mi atuendo incitador, lo supe por la cara de desagrado que me puso.

-Creo que tienes problemas para ajustarte tu vestido, o simplemente eres una chica fácil.

Así era la princesa Blaze, siempre tan directa con lo que piensa y un muy agresiva con sus palabras. A pesar de ello yo, no le conteste grosera ni puse cara de disgusto.

-Lamento mucho mi atuendo, pero es una costumbre de mi consejera real darme este vestido, el mismo que uso mi madre al momento de escoger a su caballero real.- Justifique. Aún así Blaze me pulverizo con la mirada por un segundo. Momentos mas tarde los tres nos marchamos al gran coliseo para presenciar mi evento. En la parte mas alta del lugar estaba decorada con flores, llena de miles de banquetes, incluso tenía masajistas. Si, sin duda esa era la zona con mejor visión, pues a pesar de la altura podía divisar con claridad la arena. Así mismo había cuatro tronos bien arreglados; uno para Blaze, otro para Silver, uno para mí y el otro era para mi padre.

Las gradas de los alrededores ya estaban llenas de miles de personas, sin embargo había un orden estricto: Arriba los de clase alta, en medio los mobianos y los de clase media y hasta abajo los pobres. Pero mis ojos no se apartaban de los mobianos. Jamás había visto tantos mobianos y era increíble. No solo existían los príncipes del Sol y Esmerald, si no que había miles de mobianos de todo tipo, desde conejos hasta cocodrilos.

-Son increíbles…-Dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-¿Quiénes son increíbles?- me cuestionó mi consejera real.- ¿Los arreglos? Por supuesto que lo son.

Termine dándole la razón, pues no quería ofenderla, además mi extraña obsesión con los Mobianos no sería muy aceptable, además creo que mis invitados se lo tomarían mal.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, se cerraron las puertas, sonaron un centenar de trompetas acompañadas de unos poderosos tambores y, llegado el momento, me puse de pie y escuché los aplausos de todo el mundo. Mi consejera real me dio un pergamino con mi discurso.

-"Atención mi pueblo e invitados del reino Sol y Esmeralds. Este día es para celebrar y festejar mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, por lo que os daré un banquete que satisfará al más pequeño. Sin embargo, los he reunido en esta arena para atestiguar la elección de mi caballero real; compañero leal, valiente, noble y dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien del pueblo. Un caballero que recibirá un nombramiento real, una espada sagrada y un lugar en el castillo. Debo agradecer la amable presencia de mis camaradas y honorables compañeros: la princesa del Esmeralds, Blaze- la felina se puso de pie y todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente.-y del príncipe del Sol, Silver.-Miles de gritos de chicas alocadas sonaron en el coliseo. Blaze puso cara celosa y se sentó.- Pero sobre todo agradesco de la gran presencia de todos ustedes mis humildes amigos."- El coliseo retumbó en mas aplausos. María saludo a todos con leves movimientos de sus manos y tomó asiento.

Un hombre se puso de pie aún lado de mi y presentó el evento: se trataba de un duelo entre los caballeros contra el toro mas agresivo del reino, Minotauro; el que logrará detener al animal sin arma alguna primero, ganaría el puesto de caballero real.

-Espero que esto termine rápido-dijo la felina princesa entre bostezos.

Me relaje en mi asiento, pero odiaba ver que mataran animales indefensos, por lo que sentía mi espalda algo tensa. Cuando entraron los caballeros me pareció muy extraño que uno de ellos fuera muy pequeño. Eso me hizo recordar la pequeñez del joven erizo negro. Shadow… Mis ojos recorrieron a todos los Mobianos, no lo había visto por ningún lado, y al parecer no estaba entre los mobianos. Por un minuto creí verlo, pero no se trataba más que de un erizo azul.

"¿Qué tal si no sabía de este evento?" pensé. No creo, era algo difundido a todo el mundo. Puede que sea ingenuo y desconozca las cosas mas sencillas del mundo pero incluso los vagabundos están aquí (muy probablemente solo para esperar el banquete). Debe estar entre la multitud, si eso es. "¿Y si no quiso venir para no verme?" No quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Ese erizo negro despertó algo en mi, algo especial y doloroso. Había salido antes con al menos veinte jóvenes de la clase alta, algunos muy atractivos, otros no mucho, pero todos llenos de dinero (muy conveniente para mi padre); sin embargo ninguno de ellos jamás me había agradado pues no me daban una sensación de estar enamorada realmente, mas bien me sentía su pase directo a la realeza o su adorno que presumir. Pero Shadow me conquistó sin hacer nada ni poseer nada; sueno como una niña estúpida al aceptar que el amor a primera vista existe pero así lo sentí con él. Pero hay un pequeño (más bien super mega extremadamente enorme) problema, no es el dinero ni su falta de educación lo que me detiene si no que…¡es un maldito animal!

-Princesa… ¿Quién es un maldito animal?-me preguntó Silver con cara de ofendido.

-Ah… Lo siento príncipe, pensé en voz alta…-intente disculparme pero Blaze me negó toda disculpa con sus ojos destructores. Como la odio.

-Supongo que serán algunos problemas personales, si no es así, prefiero no enterarme que a la princesa le disgustó.-Señaló Silver intentando sonar gracioso, pero yo lo escuché mas incomodo que nada.

Antes de que añadiera algo, que muy probablemente no me ayudaría, para salvar nuestra visita los trompetas dieron inicio al la feroz batalla.

Xxxx

-Señor Sonic the Hedgehog, su lugar esta reservado en la parte media del coliseo. Disfrute del espectáculo.

Sonic siguió su camino dando unas gracias muy amables al señor que le señalo su lugar. Minutos antes estaba con Knuckles y Scourge. Knuckles se infiltró al castillo para obtener copias de las llaves reales, mientras que el erizo verde debería haber ido a preparar las dosis de drogas para las futuras mercancías.

En los alrededores del coliseo existía un hermoso lago que en la noche sería cuna de fuegos artificiales y espectáculos de juglares y gente de clase media. Sonic se había quedado en una de sus orillas mirando el lago, la brisa que levantaba el aire le hacia sentir agradable, y el olor a tierra mojada lo tranquilizaba. Tal vez eran de las cosas que lo hacían sentirse algo menos un monstruo asesino. Por que él estaba consiente de lo horrible que era para todos. Su interior le decía que se detuviera pero lo ignoraba.

De sus ropajes sacó un elegante reloj de bolsillo de plata algo maltratado pero hermoso. Lo abrió y miró su interior con tristeza y reprimió el impulso de llorar. Sin darse cuenta el lodo que estaba bajo sus pies se desmoronó por su peso y resbaló. Por instinto de abrir las palmas para amortiguar la caída, soltó el reloj y este cayó dentro del lago. La desesperación lo inundo y decidió intentar recuperarlo, para su muy mala suerte no sabía nadar. Tras pensarlo unos segundos comenzó a meterse poco a poco a lago. Según su plan en cuanto el agua estuviese en sus caderas dejaría de intentarlo y se iría. Pero cuando el agua alcanzó el lugar indicado no se detuvo, no estaba dispuesto a perder su reloj. El agua ya estaba llegando a su pecho, estaba muy fría y comenzaba a darse cuenta que estaba mas lejos de lo que pensó de la orilla, pero neciamente siguió y llegó un momento donde el piso desapareció y su cuerpo se sumergió inesperadamente. No cerró los ojos y le entró agua sucia a los ojos dejándolo con una visión limitada, su desesperación fue tanta que con sus brazadas desesperadas solo consiguió alejarse más. Gritó desesperadamente hasta que no pudo por el agua que se le metió la boca. Sus fuerzas se agotaron y su cuerpo cayó en el fondo del lago. Dejó salir de su boca las ultimas burbujas con oxigeno, las rocas le tocaban la espalda y el brillante sol daba la que podría ser la ultima luz que vería en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a rendirse, fin de cuentas nadie necesitaría de un secuestrador violador como él. Definitivamente ese era su lugar. Cuando sus ojos estaban cerca de cerrarse una sombra se interpuso entre el y la luz del sol. Unas manos lo tomaron de los brazo y lo elevaron, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escupió una gran cantidad de agua y después una figura se posó arriba de él, aún tenía la visión borrosa y los oídos los tenía tapados por el agua, pero podía sentir a alguien sobre de él. Le tomó los labios y los acercó a los suyos, no para besarlo si no para succionar las ultimas cantidades de agua. Sin poder moverse aún, aquella persona lo arrastro hasta dejarlo debajo de un árbol; la sombra le toco el rostro con suavidad y se despidió con un simple adiós. Quería decir algo pero él se fue rápidamente, de todas maneras estaba exhausto. Minutos después se levantó como pudo, se sintió mareado pero recordó a lo que había venido. Si el Dios que era testigo de lo miserable que era como persona le había dado una segunda oportunidad no la desperdiciaría. Se pasó a una tienda de ropa barata y compró la que mejor le quedará, parecía un pobre pero no le importaba. Llegó a su lugar y escuchó el discursó aburrido de la princesa. Cuando el príncipe Silver se presentó el sintió ira y ganas de dispararle una flecha en su cabeza de hierba. Blaze no le importaba. Tomó asiento y empezó a observar a las personas en busca de mercancía; pero en realidad estaba distraído, no buscaba a quien secuestrar más bien a la persona que lo había salvado. Esa misma persona que había posado unos labios en los suyos sin tener que forzarlo. Alguien que se había preocupado por él.

Las trompetas sonaron y entraron en fila los caballeros que lucharían por la princesa. "No es mas que una chica desesperada por que la monten" pensó en burla mientras miraba su atuendo tan escotado. Extrañamente por un minuto sintió como si lo estuviera viendo. Lo ignoró y dirigió su vista a los caballeros. Todos humanos (por su maldita discriminación por los mobianos), pero uno era muy pequeño. "Un crío calenturiento o un enano idiota" pensó con aire de superioridad. Las puertas se abrieron y el toro bestial salió eufórico listo para luchar por su vida.

Xxxx

"Esto está mal, muy pero muy mal. Si premiaran al idiota más grande del mundo ese trofeo sería sin duda para mí." Se regañó el equidna mientras recorría los pasillos gigantescos del castillo. Todo mundo estaba tan distraído y entretenido en el evento que ni se preocuparon de cerrar las ventanas. Knuckles no tuvo dificultad en entrar planeando por una de ellas. Tenía que encontrar las llaves de todas las habitaciones del castillo para su maldito jefe. Pero en el fondo en realidad estaba buscando algo para salvar a su príncipe y alejarse de Sonic. "De nuevo con eso…si claro…pienso salvar al príncipe cuando yo estoy dentro de un castillo como un ladrón. Vaya que soy listo. "Se regañó. Suspiró y se detuvo junto un enorme florero. Puso en sus manos un mapa hecho con las patas que le había entregado Scourge. Se suponía que estaba a quince pasos de la habitación de la princesa y a treinta de la del rey. Se encamino a la del rey.

-Pero mira todas estas bellezas.

Escuchó que susurró una voz femenina y de inmediato se escondió.

-Hermosuras ya no se preocupen yo les daré un uso adecuado.

Provenía del cuarto de la princesa. Se acercó a la puerta para observar. Una mobiana (una murciélago para ser más precisos) estaba hurgando todas las cosas de la princesa, se las probaba unos segundos y acto seguido las guardaba en una bolsa negra.

-Eso mi linda camarada se le llama espiar.

Knuckles abrió la puerta y entró. No tenía muy claro para qué, pero se acercó a ella.

-Eres una ladrona.-Dijo intentando sonar inteligente.

-No me digas… ¿y tú no?-dijo mientras se acercaba y le giñaba un ojo.

-Por supuesto que….no.-dijo y su rostro se ruborizó. Aquella mujer lo intimidaba de alguna extraña manera.

-Que gracioso eres lindura, pero ningún mobiano entra a este castillo a menos que sea por ser de la realeza o para robar. Y créeme, estoy más que segura que tú no eres ningún príncipe a pesar de tus encantadores ojos lila dentro de esa cabezota.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No tengo una cabezota!-gritó enfadado y levanto un puño.

-No grites amor. ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

-Lo siento.- "¿Por qué me disculpo? Si ella es la que me….soy un idiota".

-Me llamo Rouge y si no te importa estaba en medio de una recolección de joyas hermosas.-Le dio la espalda y continuó con su tarea de robo.

-Pero son de la princesa y además yo no soy un ladrón.

Ella solo se rio de una manera muy coqueta. Él se enfadó, la examino unos segundos; figura esbelta y atractiva, llevaba un pantalón marrón y un blusa escotada de igual color, lo que hacía que sus pechos resaltaran…"¡No soy un maldito pervertido como los erizos idiotas!" se regañó.

-Te quedaste muy callado. No me digas que eres de los chicos que se la pasan fantaseando en vez de declararse. Si ya me parecías tímido ahora me resulta un pervertido.- Rouge se había volteado.

Knucles grito de nuevo miles de cosas sin sentido, la murciélago solo lo contradecía con cosas que lo sonrojaban. Finalmente el equidna decidió marcharse pero fue detenido por la mujer quien los forzó a retroceder.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-le gritó enojado.

-Shh…-Rouge entrecerró la puerta y lo guío al armario de la princesa para esconderse.

Unos pasos acelerados invadieron el pasillo, eran unos guardias sin duda. Estaban alterados y gritaban; ente sus gritos Knuckles escuchó perfectamente que estaban buscando las llaves del castillo. Pero el aún no las había robado… ¿entonces quien las robo? La respuesta llegó con solo girar la cabeza y ver ala murciélago buscando la llave del armario entre todas las llaves del enorme castillo que había robado. Recordó su trabajo, pero también recordó a Tikal. Si entregaba a la mujer con las llaves, talvez quedaría como un héroe. Como el héroe que detuvo a una ladrona dentro del catillo real. Tenía que hacerlo era la mejor oportunidad de su miserable vida. Si lo hacía, ya no vería nunca más sufrir a esos pobres niños, ni tendría que dedicar su día a buscar críos que secuestrar. Sería libre. Pero… Rouge no le desagradaba del todo y era linda. "¡Vamos que la acabas de conocer! Talvez es tan miserable como Sonic y la cosa verde." Pensó para convencerse y tomar un ultimátum en su decisión.

-Conozco una salida solo hay que esperar a que se vayan y….-comenzó a decir pero Knuckles la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y salieron del armario.-¡Detente idiota!

No respondió. La arrastró hasta el pasillo y la tiró con suavidad pero sin dejar que se le escapara.

-¡He atrapado a la ladrona!-gritó al principió en voz baja pero después muy alto. Los guardias no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Cariño que estas haciendo? No piensas entregarme.-exclamó muy enfadad la mujer sin dejar de tratar de liberarse de los duros brazos del rojo.

Los guardias llegaron hasta ellos y sacaron sus espadas.

-La atrapé robando las joyas de la princesa.-aseguró.-Las tiene en una bolsa que carga con ella.

-Bien hecho Mobiano.-Le felicitó un guardia mientras daba señas de que la amarraran.

-Todo por la seguridad de mi príncipe y su princesa María.- dijo con incomodidad y fingidamente. Le sudaban las manos y ver el rostro de Rouge con lava en los ojos capaces de hacerlo arder en el mismo infierno, decidió mirar al guardián humano que tenía frente a él.

-¿Con quién tengo el placer de dialogar?-pregunto el guardia.

-Con Knuckles el equidna.

-Conque Nuggets el idiota…-susurró Rouge en alguna parte.-No se quedará así asqueroso patán.

-Silencio ladrona.-le gritó un guardia y le tiró una patada, Knuckles se asustó, pero ella lo esquivo grácilmente.

Los guardias se la llevaron lejos para entregarla a uno de los dos príncipes mobianos para juzgarla y explicar porque su especie quería robarles a los humanos. Mientras tanto, el guardia interrogó a Knuckles para saber cómo había entrado el también al castillo, como la encontró y como supo que las llaves estaban extraviadas. Reprimiendo hasta la más mínima gota de sudor que pudiera delatar sus mentiras, armó toda una historia: según había visto a la chica muy sospechosa desde que llegaron al hermoso reino, por lo que decidió seguirla, descubrió que entró volando por una ventana y él a siguió, vio como robo las llaves y como comenzó a hurtar las cosas de la princesa. Más tarde un guardia real Mobiano se le acercó y le aseguró que el príncipe Silver deseaba hablar con él en cuanto terminara la discusión sobre la elección de la princesa sobre su caballero. Al parecer las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado y algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el coliseo. Ignoró todo eso y se esforzó en planear como se presentaría a Silver para convencerlo de un trabajo digno. Aun así, muy en el fondo se sentía un mierda por lo que le había hecho a la joven murciélago. No quiso más culpa y pensó en Tikal.

Xxxx

Entrar al coliseo ha resultado más difícil de lo que pensé. Llevaba dando vueltas por todos lados, incluso me resbalé con la basura que tiraron los humanos. Se suponía que debería sentirme alegrado por haber salido por primera vez de los corrales, pero nada parecido. Los humanos son muy sucios y todos me miraban y me gritaban gatito, perrito, animalito incluso me dijeron equidna (¿Qué demonios es una equidna?). Como sea, me sentía asustado, creía que jamás encontraría a mi Minotauro antes de que lo lastimaran. Lo peor es que no fui cuidadoso y no analice bien por donde llegue. No me quedó mas que de confiar en mis instintos para regresar a los corrales. Sin darme cuenta como, encontré una gran puerta en la que entran miles de humanos y criaturas muy raras, eran parecidas a mi. Talvez eran los mobianos de los que me habló la hermosa princesa. No me acerque para nada a ellos. No estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente, tantos años de encierro con los animales me han dejado mas que claro que no necesito a nadie mas que a mi para estar bien. Los demás han de ser un fastidio como los humanos que me llamaban animal dentro de los corrales y trataban de ponerme un bozal. Pero no niego que me sorprendió mucho ver personas como yo. Decidí ir por otro lado, además si me ven, mi amo el rey Talus se enfadará mucho con migo por haber salido. Él siempre me ha privado de todo, pero creo que lo hace para protegerme; lo que me parece muy extraño ya que no valgo nada por ser de sangre sucia, de vagabundos y pobres. Continúe caminando hasta llegar a un enorme lago. Era bonito, un buen lugar para poner a prueba mis técnicas de nado que me enseño mi amo para evitar ahogarme. No era el momento, pero continué echándole un vistazo más.

Mis orejas se pararon de repente al escuchar un chapotear en el agua acompañado de una especie de gritos. Busqué al dueño de los gritos. A lo lejos una figura azul se retorcía y luchaba por no ahogarse, pero no tardó mucho en desvanecerse. Sabía que tenía que salvarlo y me arroje al agua; sentí el golpe de frío en mi piel y continúe nadando hasta acércame los mejor que pude a lugar donde se sumergió el desconocido. Tomé aire y bucee lo más profundo. Moví mis manos en busca de la persona, primero tome algo metálico y no lo solté por si era algo que me pudiese ayudar. Enseguida abrí mis ojos lo suficiente para que no me entrara tierra y poder distinguir donde se encontraba. Y ahí estaba, rendido y dejando escapar sus últimas burbujas de aire. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo saqué. Cuando lo deje en tierra, utilice algunas de las técnicas de supervivencia que me enseño el doctor que me revisaba. Como no concluí mis enseñanzas solo conocía la técnica de respiración boca a boca. Miré a la víctima; un erizo azul, probablemente de mi estatura, es muy joven (quizá algo mayor que yo), su ropa esta empapada pero luce de mayor clase que la que uso yo. Terminé rápidamente mi análisis para acercar mi boca a la suya y comenzar a succionar el agua. Me avergonzó notar que me estremecí cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, pero no perdí la concentración en el rescate. Finalmente el agua salió y él entreabrió los ojos. Eran tan verdes como los pastos mas hermosos que he cuidado. Lo arrastre al árbol mas cercano que vi. Noté que aún sostenia el objeto metalico, era redondo y brillante; por alguna razón me gustó y me lo guarde. Le toque el rostro con cariño y me marche. Fue agradable ayudarlo, pero recordé a Minotauro y me marché a rescatarlo.

Entré al coliseo por medio de una puerta angosta de madera. Una vez adentro, vi muchas piezas de metal muy afiladas, pero mi mirada se detuvo en una especie de ropa metalica. Como tenía frío por el agua y no quería volver a enfermarme me la puse; me quedó enorme, pero como buen granjero que era la recorté y la deje para mi tamaño. La ropa incluía un sombrero extraño, de metal y enorme; decidí ponérmelo para pasar desapercibido. Iba a seguir mi camino cuando miles de hombres entraron apresurados, se montaron ropa parecida a la mía. Una de ellos me empujo y me dio una de esas cosas de metal afiladas. No se cómo paso, pero me arrastraron hasta una enorme explanada.

Escuchaba gritos y voces por todos lados, todos aplaudían. Inevitablemente entré en shock, todos me miraban, tanto humanos como Mobianos. Escuchaba trompetas y tambores. Era todo una pesadilla en mi cabeza. Tanto ruido me molestaba. Deseaba salir corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a mi pajar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía adrenalina. De repente una puerta se levantó y de ella salió Minotauro. No diré que me alegre porque salió echo una furia. Los hombres que venían conmigo se lanzón sobre él. Luchaban con furia, pero para el toro no fue problema lanzarlos como muñecas de trapo. Uno le clavó un palo metálico en la espalda y lo hizo caer. El caballero aprovechó y le perforó una oreja. La bestia no mugía de dolor, simplemente se levantó y con sus cuernos derribó al humano y lo aplastó con sus pesuñas. "¿Por qué no haces nada Shadow? ¿No dijiste que sería realmente fácil?" Saliendo de mi shock, corrí por la arena y busqué la manera adecuada de acercarme sin lastimarlo. Todos los caballeros caían uno por uno ante aquel toro. Yo solo corrí más. Llegó un momento en el que ningún caballero ya estaba en pie y el público me gritaba cobarde, aun así no dejaba de correr. Finalmente me detuve para buscar al toro. Pero este estaba detrás de mí y al detenerme me derribó con sus miles de kilos. Atrapado entre sus musculosas patas, me aplastaba bestialmente. Como yo era más pequeño, logré salir y me paré exhausto. Tenía sangre en mi ropa pero no era mía si no del animal. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran graves y estaba seguro que unos golpes mas lo detendrían o moriría por pérdida de sangre antes. Miré las armas metálicas que me habían dado y saqué una larga y afilada. La levanté frente a mi con temor. El toro se me acerco.

-Minotauro….-susurré inseguro de lo que diría.-Soy Shadow, he venido a salvarte, no quiero lastimarte.

El animal se detuvo unos instantes, pero en un parpadear corrió hacia mi. Estaba listo para lastimarlo, pero no lo hice. Solté el arma y cerré los ojos, para esperar la ola de golpes de mi viejo amigo. Los gritos del público eran intensos y escuchaba las pesadas pesuñas del animal estrepitarse contra el suelo. Segundos después todo quedó en silencio, y una pesada brisa de aire chocaba en mi cara. Abrí los ojos. Frente a mi, el toro me miraba piadoso, el público estaba estupefacto. Pose mi mano sobre su frente y lo acaricie. Con sus oscuros ojos entendí como me agradecía por lo que había hecho por él, y con esos mismo ojos me dijo adiós antes de desplomarse en el piso y dar sus últimos suspiros.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las trompetas sonaron y una voz resonó en la arena.

-Tenemos a nuestro caballero real.-Todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

No me importó nada de lo que dijo. Me dejé caer. Me sentía cansado, pero más triste y decepcionado de no haberlo podido salvar.

Unos humanos me levantaron.

-Su alteza real, la princesa María dirá unas palabras a nuestro ganador.

Shadow levantó el rostro aun dolido, pero deseaba buscar ayuda en la princesa.

Xxxxx

María se sentía como si una ballena la hubiera aplastado. Le dolía todo y sentía un cansancio descomunal. Extraño para ella pues no había movido ni un poco su trasero de la cómoda silla todo el tiempo. Agobiada, se levantó. Miró como levantaban a su futuro caballero. Estaba sorprendida que el pequeño humano de allí lo hubiera logrado; pero ella sabía que había ganado de una manera muy peculiar: el caballero hizo una conexión con aquel salvaje animal, logrando así, no derrotarlo, si no dejarlo ir en paz. Era obvio que los demás espectadores no vieron así, para ellos no era más que una masacre divertida.

-Debo felicitar a mi nuevo caballero real que demostró valentía en la arena.- comenzó a decir María no con emoción, si no con curiosidad.-Su fortaleza y honor a servirme se verá recompensado con la entrega de la espada real, un título real y un lugar para vivir dentro del castillo, a lado mío, su princesa.-Todo mundo se puso de pie y aplaudió eufórico. Con ademan María marcó silencio y continuó.-Debo pedirle a mi caballero que os quitéis el casco y mostrarme el rostro de los audaces, pero así mismo le pido su humilde nombre.

Mientras María hablaba, Blaze miraba extrañada a Silver. Ambos se lanzaban miradas como si se pudieran leer la mente.

-Nunca había visto a un humano tan pequeño ser tan ágil-Susurró a lo bajo el príncipe.

-Pues mira mi amado, parece que los subestimamos.-le respondió con impresión. La princesa gatuna debía aceptar que ese pequeño humano era super ágil.- Pero… ¿Te diste cuenta que ni siquiera levantó musculo alguno para atacar al toro?

El príncipe solo pensó: era raro, todos los humanos eran sanguinarios para matar animales (y mobianos), pero este enano no.

Desde el público, Sonic miraba inapetente el triunfo. Había ganado el enano… ¿Y? Nada le beneficiaba a él.

En la arena, Shadow no escuchó casí nada de lo que dijo la rubia. De repente unas manos le arrancaron el casco; le arrancaron su protector de identidad. Cuando el casco quedó fuera y el público vió su rostro todos gritaron de asombro. Quien había sacado el casco lo dejo caer sin cuidado.

Sonic abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. "Esto debe ser una maldita broma…."

De imnediato el público humano se puso a protestar gritando que no estaba bien, que ese animal no podía estar con la princesa, que era una trampa de los Mobianos; así mismo los Mobianos comenzaron a defender su especie y a protestar a favor del erizo negro.

María no podía cerrar la boca de asombro. Blaze y Silver ya estaban de pie junto a ella.

Abajo, los que antes ayudaron a Shadow a ponerse de pie, lo estaban acorralando en un circulo para capturarlo.

Blaze comenzó a gritar órdenes de defensa a sus guardias; no estaba dispuesta a ver que atacaran a recién desenmascarado mobiano.

Silver estaba inquieto. El albino sabía que no estaba bien lastimar a un Mobiano, pero ¿Qué hacía compitiendo contra los humanos para ser un caballero? ¿Por qué no compitió por ser el caballero de Blaze o el suyo?

-Lamento decirles que su alteza real ha cometido un error y esa cosa de ahí no puede ser su caballero.- Alegó la mensajera real, pero lo arruino todo con solo decirle cosa al Mobiano. Miles de animales antropomórficos se estaba levantando con ira hacía los humanos.

Sonic sentía los empujones de los demas, era buen momento para que Scourge secuestrara mientras nadie lo veía. Aun así devolvió su mirada a la arena, hacia aquel erizo negro con betas rojas. Era hermoso, una escultura. Él lo deseaba. Rápidamente lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Sin dudas, ese hombre seria su nuevo juguete estrella. Con agilidad se escapó de los empujones y se situó en una mejor vista.

Silver pedía a gritos a sus Mobianos que se calmaran, pero al parecer su voz no era lo suficiente para detenerlos.

Shadow retrocedía lo mas que podía de aquellos humanos amenazantes con sus lanzas y espadas. Levantó el rostro suplicante hacía María. Ella pudo sentir esta poderosa mirada y salió del shock.

-¡Todos mis queridos invitados!-gritó ella lo mas que pudo. El público dejó de pelear de poco a poco para ver a la princesa.-¡No ha habido ningún error!

-No se atreva…- quiso interrumpir la consejera real.

-No tiene permiso para hablar.-Le dijo la rubia con furia.

Blaze miró inquieta a la princesa, y Silver se sintió aliviado que por fin se estaba poniendo orden.

-¡Shadow!-Gritó y extendió sus brazo hacía Shadow. El público se calló por completo. Poco a poco los guardias se le alejaron para dejarle libre ante la princesa.-¡Shadow el erizo! ¡Usted será mi leal caballero sin importar nada! ¡No hay barrera alguna que me detenga a elegirlo! ¡Mi vida está en sus manos como la suya en mis brazos!

María bajo de su recinto a la arena con algo envuelto en sus manos. Se puso frente el erizo y extendió el bulto que cargaba.

-¡Shdow! ¡Yo te entrego la espada Arondight!- Shadow dudo un poco en tomarla, pero veía algo especial en los ojos de la princesa y la tomo con fuerza.-

-¡A todos mis invitados! ¡Les presento a mi caballero real Sir. Lancelot!

Los aplausos se alzaron en el aire por parte de los Mobianos. Los humanos aún estaban impactados pero aplaudieron a pesar de ello (talvez solo por su princesa pero no por el animal negro). Silver y Blaze estaba satisfechos por la extraña decisión de la princesa.

-Este puede ser una gran oportunidad para llegar a la paz, ¿no lo crees, princesa?- le sugirió el plateado a la felina, esta le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Y me disculpo por mi lentitud. La escuela me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **=)**_


End file.
